Harry Gets Engaged
by Destiel and Sterek complete me
Summary: The norm. Harry get's a detention from Snape, but it leads to the bedroom. Not good at Summary's. CONTAINS SMUT it will get hot and smexy! A little OOC. Set in Seventh year, but war is over.


"Detention, Potter," Severus said casually as he caught him talking to his friends.

"Yes, Professor Snape," Harry said pretending to be disappointed but really he was used to it. Six years in this school and detentions by Snape were not rare, especially for Harry.

Severus' head hung down as he looked at his watch. "Alright you juvenille delinquents. Try not to hurt yourself on the way to your dorms."

Harry watched as the class filed out, waving goodbye at a few of them. He waited until everyone was out before he went to Snape's desk. "You wanted to see me Professor?"

"Ah, Mr. Potter. Why do you insist on acting out in my class?" He said as he waved his wand in different ways so the the door closed, but he didn't know what the other movements were.

"Well, I don't mean to," He said innocently.

"But you do, almost every class. Do you like having detention?" He asked, already knowing the answer but wanted the boy to answer anyway. He asked the question as he made his way around the desk so now there was nothing in between them.

"Of course not. I have better things to do than be here with the likes of you," He said trying not to smile.

"You little brat," He said as he grabbed the boys collar and pulled him closer so that they could barely fit a book between them. Harry finally couldn't hold his composure and he smiled. Snape rolled his eyes but smirked back. "One of your fantasies and you can't even keep your composure." Snape said as he loosened his grip around his collar and let his hands slip down to his waist. He pulled the boy as close as possible, which wasn't much of a distance, and kissed him.

"Mm," the boy moaned into the kiss. "I can't help it Severus. I've never been good at acting," he said, and it was the truth.

The man chuckled and he slipped his hands from Harry's waist to his cheeks, cupping them gently. Harry moved his hands around the mans waist. "You mean like the first time I kissed you?" he asked. "And you tried to act like you didn't like it."

Harry smiled but looked at him as if he were dazed. "I'm afraid I don't remember that kiss. You're going to have to refresh my memory."

Suddenly Harry found himself turned around but Severus' touch was gone. "You were watching the scene on the Astronomy tower, I was with you, about this close," he said as he stepped closer and Harry could feel the mans warm body. "Explaining to you what I was about to do. You didn't want me to, because you were worried about my soul and then Voldemort. Do you remember what you told me?"

"Severus, please. This year we have become good friends. I am worried about you." Harry spoke as he turned, reiterating his words from that night. "How do I know you'll come back?" He met Severus' eyes with the same intensity he had that night.

Severus smiled. "Your memory and acting have gotten better," he whispered as he continued the foreplay. "Because I never leave anything unfinished," he said as he kissed him, his hand immediately coming to the boys' crotch, caressing it, hardening it.

"Severus, what are you doing?" He whispered, still acting. He was utterly dumbfounded that he had gone this long with out smiling. Though it took everything he had not to smile, he couldn't help but close his eyes, lean his head back and enjoy the pleasure. He had had to whisper everything that night so that they weren't heard. He lightly pushed at the man like he had that night. But just like that night he hadn't really wanted him to get off him. No they hadn't kissed before that night but he knew he had been falling for him. He just hadn't thought the man had felt the same. Though it wasn't hard to figure out that Harry liked him as he spent most of his time watching his lips every time he talked. No, the only reason he had been pushing him was so that he wouldn't moan and blow their cover.

"I have to go. But we will continue this later," He had said to him. And then his touch was gone. The scene still played in his head.

"Go on, Draco, NOW!" Bellatrix had called out.

"No," Harry heard Severus say. But he hadn't said it in real life as the scene went on, pulling him and Severus from reality.

"Severus," the old man spoke. He was so withered. Severus didn't want to kill him but he had to. He didn't have a choice. "Please," he said.

"Avada Kedavra," he said uncomfortably and pointed his wand at the man he knew like a father. His eyes closed as soon as he cast the spell. He heard Bellatrix scream in delight as she cast the skull in the clouds. Both of them were ripped back to reality, arms around each other. "And then you followed me like a fool." Severus scolded.

"I'm sorry, I had to make sure you were okay, stop you if I could. And then I had to think fast which involved attacking you. Which turned into you attacking me." He said all in one breath and Severus smiled at him and leaned against the desk as he watched the boy explain himself again. But he let him finished. He took a breath and let his hands slap against his side as he finally put them down. "So ultimately all I did was make things worse." he said and smiled as he leaned against the desk.

"Oh on the contrary," argued Snape. Harry hopped up on the desk and Snape moved to lean on the desk, his hands on either side of Harry. "You made it so much more realistic," he breathed the last word and it Harry's face, sending shivers down his spine.

"Gah! Why do you do that to me?" he asked. His eyes closed and his head lolled backward as Snape trailed kisses down his neck, making him moan.

"Because I love you." Severus said, testing the waters.

Harry grabbed the mans face pulling it out of the crook of his neck. His eyes searched his. "D-did you just say you loved me?" Severus had never been good at expressing his feelings. Most of the time his relationships never lasted long enough for their to be love. And Snape would push away the others, not feeling right after he thought he loved them. But not with Harry. There was something different about the boy who had his face in his hands, still searching his eyes for an answer. He did love him, but he didn't want to push him away. That was the last thing he wanted to do. At first, he hadn't wanted to admit that he loved Harry, but he knew he couldn't hide it anymore. He had to tell him. Severus nodded, looking straight into the boys emerald eyes. Oh how he loved when those eyes looked to intensely into his whether it be of anger or lust. "Oh, Severus!" He yelled and he jumped into the mans arms. He kissed the man passionately, not wanting to let go. "I. Love. You. Too," he said as each word was met with a kiss. Severus fumbled around on his desk for his wand and almost immediately they were in Snape's quarters. "Mm, I haven't been here in a while. Come here," Harry said as he got the mans outer robes off, then his Hogwarts robes, and pulled him down on the bed. Their lips came together immediately. The kiss started off light and gently but their lust was growing, both of them getting aroused by the other. Harry rolled so that he was on top of the man and he started to grind their groins together. He could feel how hard the man under him already was and he had no doubt that he could feel how hard he was as well. He started to thrust as if he were fucking him and Severus was responding beautifully.

"Harry," he whispered, Harry not hearing him, while he closed his eyes and thrust his hips upward into Harry. He watched as Harry continued to grind into him as he took off his vest and tie. Harry didn't skip a beat as he bent down and kissed his lover. He took Snape's bottom lip into his mouth and played with it. Harry's tongue searched ever part of Snape's mouth. He moved his tongue in a pattern on the roof of his mouth. All of this sent the blood rushing to his groin. The boy always had been good with his tongue whether it be lying his way out of a situation, sending a witty come back, or kissing.

"Would you like to do the honors, or should I?" Harry said as he held both their wands.

"Not quite yet." He grabbed their wands and put them on the bedside table. He brought Harry and himself under the blankets as he flipped their position so that they were laying beside each other. Harry pulled him into a kiss, his hands wrestling with the buttons on the mans shirt. He finally got it off and he was ecstatic. He loved Severus' chest. It was sculpted and toned but not so much that it was disgusting. Or at least in Harry's point of view. He saw men with muscles the size of his head and he would want to puke. But not Severus. His muscles were perfect but hidden under his layers of clothes. He kissed the mans chest as his shirt was torn off him, but not literally. The boy watched Snape as he trailed kisses all over his chest. Harry was enjoying the peaceful pleasure but his eyes shot open when Severus began to suck and tease one of Harry's nipples. He moaned into the touch which sent his body writhing, ultimately begging for more.

"Severus..." he breathed, threading his hands through his lovers hair. When Snape hardened his nipple he moved on to the next one. Harry pulled the man back to his lips then put his hand on the mans groin and started to rub up and down then in every angle and direction. Severus moaned and it was like music to Harry's ears. Harry concentrated as he tried to do something he had been practicing for months. He focused harder and seconds later he felt Severus' full length in his hand.

"You've been practicing," Severus whispered in his ear and Harry chuckled. Severus touched his hand to Harry's trousers and they were gone with the lightest touch.

Harry knew he was going to need a lot more practice at wand-less magic before he was as good as his lover. He smiled. "Show off." he said and brought him in for another kiss. Severus rolled over so that he was on top of him, his knees in between the boys' legs, never breaking the kiss. Severus pushed gently and Harry moaned, making his cock twitch. Harry slipped his tongue inside Severus' mouth. Their tongues danced together and it made Harry intensify. His legs wrapped around the mans waist and his hands moved up and down his body, moaning into the kisses he was giving and receiving. He quickly tore his glasses off and threw them at the bedside table. "Severus," he moaned as Snape nibbled at his neck, making Harry wish for relief from being so hard. Harry rested his hands on the mans chest. Snape moved his hand to Harry's neck but the boy grabbed it. Without speaking he lead the mans hand down to rest on his cock. "Touch me..." he whispered and immediately blushed. This wasn't something he would normally say, but it was like he couldn't stop himself. Severus obeyed and stroke the boys member, circling the tip with his thumb. Harrys mouth formed a wide O at the pleasure he was receiving. Oh, Severus never touched him quite as lustful as he was now. Harry breathlessly reached for his wand. He pointed the wand at his hole and whispered the lubrication spell. He felt the warm and tingly sensation the lubricant was giving. When the book he learned said it wasn't meant for sex, he knew it had been wrong. He said it again as he pointed to his hand. He set his wand back down and looked at a curious Severus who didn't know just how the boy knew that spell. Harry smirked at the older man and brought his hand down and started to stroke him with the hand that had the lube in it.

"Mm," Severus moaned as he felt the sensation. He could feel warmth and a slight tingle just like Harry could feel in his hole.

"Take me, Severus." he said as he took the mans face in his hands again and kissed him roughly and needfully. He needed to have Severus inside, on, and around him all at the same time. He didn't know why but at that very moment he needed to get lost in his lovers eyes, mouth, body... EVERYTHING! Sweat was beading of both of them, both of them panting. Snape slipped a finger into Harry, making him moan the mans name. Harry arched his back, his stomach coming in contact with his mates, as the man had been hovering over him. The touch was like electricity, sending watts of energy through both their bodies. The brunette re-wrapped his legs around Snape's waist, giving him better access. "Faster," Harry moaned deliberately. Severus added another finger, going faster, and Harry balled his hands into fists in the sheets. Suddenly his lovers fingers were gone and Harry whimpered at the loss of pleasure. The boy never released his locked legs around Severus' waist as he positioned himself outside of Harry's hole. He plunged into Harry without warning. "Fuck!" Harry screamed as he felt the pure bliss of pleasure override his senses. No, he hadn't reached his orgasm quite yet but whenever he and Severus were connected like this, it was like nirvana. Snape kept himself buried inside the boy as came down and kissed him. They did this every time they had sex. The kiss was always gentle and sweet. They both guessed that it was a way to show each other that just because they were having sex didn't mean they had to be rough or let the pleasure consume their every move. The kiss symbolized that while wrapped up in their own pleasure, they still thought of each other. Severus brought himself back and easily slid back into Harry. He wondered why he already felt so close to his orgasm.

"Harry..." he moaned without thinking. He didn't usually moan the boys name and he could already tell that Harry wanted him to make a habit of it as the boy smiled. He even felt the boys cock twitch under him. Harry pulled him down again and brought his lips to his ear.

"Again," he whispered and began to kiss and nibble at the mans neck.

"Harry..." he moaned as he could already feel the boys walls closing around him. Snape brought his hand down and started to stroke him which sent the boy reeling.

"S-Severus!" He moaned. "Faster..." he moaned quietly but the man heard him and pumped into him faster. "Yes... Oh, Sev..." he panted. This had never happened quite like this. It was as if the night was special somehow that he had new, wonderful, feelings throughout his entire body. Snape squeezed him tighter. What happened next was unbelievable. Harry balled his hand into fist in the sheets, arched his back, and yelled his lovers name all at once as he had the best orgasm of his life. His vision blurred white as cum leaked from his abused cock. His breathing became more and more shallow. He stared at the ceiling as he came down from his high. Harry was still moaning as Severus continued to slam into him trying to reach his orgasm. Harry brought his ear down to his lips.

"Cum for me..." he whispered seductively then attacked his neck.

Almost as a trigger Severus reached his orgasm, "Harry..." he breathed out in a slight whisper so that Harry couldn't hear him. And it would have worked if his mouth wasn't level with Harry's ear. Harry grabbed his wand and muttered a spell the Snape had taught him. It cleaned both them and the sheets the. Severus rolled to the side.

Before he could fully get situated, Harry pulled him into his arms. "You know, I could get used to _you_, moaning _my_ name."

"Insufferable brat," Snape said, finally coming down off of his own orgasm. It had been the best one he had had in months. Granted every night he spent with Harry, the orgasm found a new way to become better.

"Yes, yes i know," he said and they both chuckled.

"I love you Severus." he said suddenly, becoming serious.

The man smiled at him. "I love you too." he said. Harry smiled and kissed him gently. The last thing they both needed was to become aroused again and have to have sex again. Not that they would have minded but they would be unbelievably tired.

"Harry, I have a bit of a favor to ask you," he has started but was almost immediately cut off.

"Yes," he said plainly. It wasn't even a question.

"I haven't asked you yet." Severus explained, knowing that he was about to take a big risk and wanted Harry to actually think before he said yes or no. It was a big step for both of them.

"I know but I can already tell you that I will do you a favor. It's the least I can do." He said.

"Well you might want to think about this favor before you answer."

"Well now I am dying to know, so ask me already."

Severus sighed. "_Here goes nothing_," he thought. "As you know, you are graduating in a month. But I don't want to lose you. And I know you love –"

"Sev, of course I will move in with you." he said with a smile.

Severus held out a hand and a black velvet box came to him. "Well actually. I was going to ask if you would do me the honor of marrying me," He opened the box to find a golden wedding band. " But moving in is implied."

"YES, YES, A THOUSAND TIMES YES!" was what Harry wanted to say but when he opened his mouth, nothing came out. He tried to force himself to say something but nothing except squeaks would come out. The only way he could answer was by grabbing the ring from the box and sliding it on his finger. Unfortunately he couldn't do that either. His body was frozen.

He watched as the smile on his lovers face sank into a frown. He closed the box and put it on the night stand. "It's okay. I understand if you don't want to marry me. You being so young with so much to –" Severus was cut off by Harry, finally getting the strength to move as he crashed his lips over his. Severus pulled the boy closer and they stayed like that for what seemed like hours.

Harry broke the kiss, reluctantly, to gasp for air. "I told you my answer would be yes." The man beamed at the boy, almost giddy that he would say yes. But he didn't let it show too much. He grabbed the box and took out the ring. Harry held out his hand and Snape slipped the ring on. Harry squealed. "Im getting married!" He said and kissed the man again, their tongues mingling with each other. "I love you Severus," he said as he connected their foreheads.

"I love you too."

* * *

**AN: Alright every one. This is my first Snarry one shot. Not my first Snarry. If you wanna check out my story it's called '****A New Path' I think it's awesome but I am a little biased ;) I was thinking of oing a series of one shots **

**Harry Get's Engaged**

**Harry Get's Married**

**Harry Get's Pregnant**

**And then I might do on after that but I haven't decided yet. I would probably call it 'Harry Get's A Happy Ending' But i will only write them if i know people are going to read them. So review me and tell me.**


End file.
